warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Warrior Cats Wiki Diskussion:Character Art
Willkommen auf der Diskussionsseite des Projekts. Hier müsst ihr eure Bilder vorstellen, bevor sie in die Artikel kommen. Diese Seite ist zur Zeit leider recht spärlich besetzt. Mach mit, und hilf dem Wiki doch dabei, die Charaktere mit einem Bild zu versehen, indem du beim Character Art mitmachst! Wir würden uns über deine Mithilfe freuen! Minka Datei:Daisy.E.byDaisy.pngDatei:Daisy.EJ.byDaisy.pngDatei:Daisy.H.byDaisy.png Die habe ich unter meinen Dateien von 2016 gefunden und mal Leo gezeigt. Leo wollte unbedingt, dass ich Minka draufstelle. Nunja, hier ist sie :D Ich wusste jetzt nicht so genau, ob das Hauskätzchen ein Halsband braucht oder nicht. Da es für aber erstmal mit Halsband einfacher ist, als ohne, hier mit Halsband. Ich ändere das aber auch gerne um :D - 00:37, 25. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Ja, vielleicht wollte ich unbedingt, dass du sie draufstellst, weil die Bilder einfach der Wahnsinn sind? *w* (*kleinlaut* für die Sache mit dem Halsband übernehme ich keine Haftung, hab die Story nicht mehr im Kopf ^^) 00:51, 25. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Woha die is wirklich schön :0. Wird nirgendwo gesagt das sie kein Halsband hat also denke das ist so in Ordnung. 10:05, 25. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Hmm mir ist sie hier ehrlich gesagt zu sandfarben und das Shading finde ich auch noch ein bisschen zu stark ^^; (ach ja und das Halsband bei der Hauskätzchenversion kann weg :D) 12:28, 30. Mär. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' - 15:08, 30. Mär. 2018 (UTC) Wie gehabt, der Wahnsinn *~* 17:49, 30. Mär. 2018 (UTC) 11:48, 1. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' (Beim Hauskätzchen war Shading außerhalb der Outlines c: xD) - 20:40, 2. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ohne Spaß, ich seh, dass sich das Shading minimal am Hals geändert hat, aber selbst wenn ich die beiden Versionen in verschiedene Tabs packe und ganz schnell die Tabs wechsle, ich seh da einfach nichts außerhalb O.o wie machst du das? D: 18:07, 4. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Bildschirmkontrast auf 500 oder so XD 07:58, 5. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 13:00, 14. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Kann es sein oder ist der Ton bei der Einzelläuferin etwas dunkler als bei den anderen? Wenn ja bitte alle im gleichen Farbton anpassen. Wenn nicht ist das okay. - 15:55, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :Ich habe jetzt mal alles überprüft, was mit der Farbe zu tun hat und es ist alles gleich, also die Einzelläuferin hat die gleichen Farben, wie die anderen beiden Versionen. - 17:45, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich sehe das Problem auch... allerdings denke ich, dass es einfach nur daran liegt, dass bei der Lonerversion mehr Platz für Highlights ist. Könntest du die vielleicht etwas schwächer machen, vielleicht sieht die Version dann ihren anderen beiden ähnlicher ^^ 19:15, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Icewing :3 - 13:24, 1. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 16:48, 1. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 18:08, 4. Apr. 2018 (UTC) bruh those eyes 19:39, 13. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' sliding in to add the queen, hope that's okay The more the better! Could you smooth the shading on the sides of the queens neck a little, it looks kind of hard. 06:15, 18. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 08:22, 19. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Your shading of the apprentice's chin isn't quite right. - 15:55, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) I still like it xD 13:05, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' tried to fix it anyhow; maybe this is better? Can you add a bit of shading under the queen's chin and under her left shoulder? Other than that I'm totally digging the shading though :D 19:37, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Smokehaze did a bit of her english art as well :P ~ also can an admin delete File was deleted I accidentally uploaded one under the wrong file name I like her eye color but the eye shading is too hard. It could be smoother. - 13:24, 1. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' Better :3 - 20:42, 2. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 18:09, 4. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 07:57, 5. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 13:00, 14. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' adding warrior, since she got the rank in RoF; not sure how it works here but the files might need to be renamed for that as well since I have them under her apprentice name still You don't have to rename them, we don't really have a naming system there. 08:21, 19. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 15:55, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 13:04, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Can you add some shading to the base of the tail of the kit version please? :) 19:39, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Berryheart the boredom is real The shading on the white parts could be a little bit weaker. - 13:22, 1. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert.' - 20:42, 2. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 18:09, 4. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Next round the last two versions :'D ? 07:57, 5. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 13:00, 14. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sweet - 15:55, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Same issue as with Smokehaze ^^; 19:41, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Brackenpelt ~ Mini-Rework + fehlende Versionen Datei:Brackenpelt.kit.byStar.png Datei:Brackenpelt.byStar.png Datei:Brackenpelt.R.byStar.png Junges, Streunerin und zerfetztes Ohr. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass sie als Junges noch kein zerfetztes Ohr hatte? 19:38, 13. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das Shading an den schwarzen Stellen könnte etwas stärker sein bzw. mehr Kontur besitzen. Das Shading vom rechten Ohr (unsere Sicht) der Jungenversion ist ein bisschen hartkantig. Das Ohrenshading von Krieger und Streuner könnte etwas mehr Tiefe besitzen. Beim linken Vorderbein (unsere Sicht) der Jungenversion auf der rechten Seite (unsere Sicht), sprich die Seite zur Brust hin, ist mir das Shading etwas zu stark. Ich denke auch nicht, dass das Shading so weit zur Pfote hinunter gehört. Könntest du das Shading da entweder entfernen oder ganz, ganz schwach machen? Ich mag aber die Augen echt gerne *.* - 12:18, 15. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert '''Hoffe ich habs gut hingekriegt :'D Beim Streuner war noch Farbe außerhalb der Lines :O 14:04, 15. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Jetzt hört das Shading an dieser Vorderbeinstelle vom Jungen etwas zu abrupt auf. Könntest du den Übergang etwas weicher machen? Ansonsten sieht's echt gut aus :D - 15:53, 15. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert 04:40, 16. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :D - 06:11, 16. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 06:52, 16. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sorry :c ist echt gut geworden *-* aber am Schweif des Jungen und der Streunerin ist mir das Shading noch etwas zu hartkantig :/ 14:02, 16. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert ' 14:23, 16. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Viel besser :) 14:26, 16. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 07:25, 17. Apr. 2018 (UTC) 08:47, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) - 15:55, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das Auge bei der Jungenversion wird noch nicht vom schwarzen Fleck berührt^^ 19:56, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Weidenkralle Königin (Datei:Weidenkralle.png) Datei:Weidenkralle K.png Das Shading fiel mir sehr schwer, ich hoffe das bekommen wir noch hin XD Habe mal das Kriegerbild noch daneben gesetzt, '''nich zum Bewerten, aber damit man besser vergleichen kann ob die stärke vom Shading und so stimmt D: 06:59, 18. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Der Schatten beim Hals ist glaube ich noch etwas zu stark, aber sonst schön :3 12:40, 18. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 18:06, 18. Apr. 2018 (UTC) :3 09:49, 19. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Hawk Swoop ~ Redone + fehlende Versionen Datei:HawkSwoop.BK.byStar.png Datei:HawkSwoop.BK.alt.byStar.png Datei:Hawkswoop.Streuner.byStar.png Datei:Hawkswoop.Streuner.alt.byStar.png Datei:HawkSwoopES.byStar.png Datei:HawkSwoopES.alt.byStar.png Datei:Hawkswoop.queen.byStar.png Datei:Hawkswoop.queen.alt.byStar.png YAY neue Vorlage :'D Die helle Version ist die Beltz-Version. 12:14, 18. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Bei der Königin finde ich den Schatten zwischen den Beinen höhöhö noch ein wenig zu hart. Außerdem glaube ich das bei den Fusseln am Bauch nur "obendrüber" Das Shading sein soll und nicht auch "untendrunter". 08:49, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' ich hoffe das "Shading" zwischen ihren Beinen ist besser :')))))) 11:07, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ja jetz is es fein :D 13:36, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Dawnpelt ~ fehlende Versionen Datei:Dawnkit.alt.byStar.png Datei:Dawnpelt.queen.byStar.png Datei:Dawnpelt.ro.byStar.png Die alternative graue Jungenversion und die fehlenden Versionen :3 12:39, 18. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Gleiche Kritik wie bei Hawk, aber hier hast du bei der Queen bei dem zwischen den Beinen Shading diese Kurve nach oben noch etwas seltsamer gemacht, die gefällt mir bei Hawk besser da is sie nicht so... komisch XD 08:50, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'geändert' Es hatte was von nem Boomerang :'D Hab übrigens das Schweifshading beim Streuner ein wenig geändert 11:17, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Schick :3 13:37, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Bleichvogel ~ neue Version + Königin Datei:Palebird.byHase.pngDatei:Palebird.Queen.png Neue Vorlagen, yas! Dann mal los! Ich habe mich mal an Rosenherz' Shadingart versucht ^^ 21:17, 18. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Die Augen könnten etwas mehr Kontrast haben, sonst find ich sie toll :3 08:51, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ich finde, dass ihr Weiß an vielen Stellen, gerade an den Beinen der Kriegerversion ein bisschen zu gräulich aussieht. Zudem finde ich das Bauchshading der Königin ein klitze kleines bisschen zu hartkanting. Und das Shading an der linken Seite (unsere Sicht) des Halses sieht ein bisschen so aus, als hätte sie da einen grauen Fleck. - 18:07, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sandsturm - Königin, Gelbbraune Königin, Manga Königin (Datei:Sandsturm Original.png) Datei:Sandsturm K Original.png (Datei:Sandsturm Gelbbraun.png) Datei:Sandsturm K Gelbbraun.png (Datei:Sandpfote RPManga.png) Datei:Sandsturm RP Manga.png Kriegerbild bzw Schüler Mangabild bitte nich zum Bewerten, die sind wieder zum vergleichen des Shadings und co daneben gesetzt damit man nich erst rumklicken muss. Mir is das einfach wichtig das die gleich aussehen >-< 09:44, 19. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Das Augenshading könnte ein kleines bisschen weicher sein. Zudem finde ich das Shading am Bauch und am oberen Hinterbein ein bisschen zu hart. - 18:01, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' 13:52, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Plumwillow Well, beautiful :D 08:51, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) The little fur tufts on her belly are missing shading. And I think you could add a little bit more shading on the end of her tail that is more to the back I don't know the English word for it. D: In German I mean "Schwanzansatz bzw. das was man da von sehen kann". But you looks really pretty! :3 - 17:58, 20. Apr. 2018 (UTC) *'Geändert' Petalfur Datei:Petalfur.queen.byStar.png Die fehlende Königinnenversion :3 13:02, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Wenn ich die Kriegerversion richtig interprätiere, müsste bei dem Vorderarm der oben liegt doch die Schulter weiß sein oder? 13:39, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Taubenflug (SC) ~ Königin / Einzelläufer Datei:TaubenflugK.Tigerflügel.pngDatei:TaubenflugE.Tigerflügel.png Zum ersten mal mache ich das und hatte sofort probleme um ein Link einzufügen ô.o Ich hab versucht die Krieger Farben/Shadings zu nehmen... Ob ich es geschafft habe, sagt ihr mir ja ;D Tigerflügel (Diskussion) 14:53, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Oh, das hast du schon echt gut gemacht, ehrlich gesagt. Die Bilder sehen schonmal toll aus. ^^ Das Problem hier ist nur leider, dass bereits eine andere Userin Versionen von Dovewing gemacht hat und diese daher auch das Anrecht darauf hat, die fehlenden Versionen zu machen, damit gewährleistet ist, dass alle Versionen einer Katze einheitlich aussehen. Die Bilder hier müssen daher leider abgelehnt werden, aber lass dich davon nicht runterziehen! Hier ist eine ganze Liste von Katzen, die noch Character Arts benötigen und alle, hinter denen in Klammern kein Username steht, sind noch frei: Warrior_Cats_Wiki:Character_Art/Benötigte_Character_Arts Edit: Ach ja, vielleicht sind unter den freien Character Arts ja noch irgendwelche grauen Einzelläufer oder Königinnen, dann könntest du deine CAs ja dafür verwenden :) 15:05, 21. Apr. 2018 (UTC)